The present invention relates to tricycles, particularly for recreational use by children.
Conventionally, children's tricycles are both steered and propelled via the single front wheel. Considerable power is required to propel such tricycles. Therefore, children, particularly small children, soon tire of pedalling such a tricycle, so that it is not used as frequently as might otherwise be desirable.
There are also tricycles whose foot-operated pedals are linked, via rods, to a crank associated with the rear wheels of the tricycle. Tricycles of this type also require considerable operating power, which makes them difficult for children to use. This is due to a considerable extent to the short length of the rods linking the pedal cranks to the wheel axle cranks.
It has also been proposed to provide a children's tricycle in which the front wheels are steered by means of foot pedals and propulsion is effected by the operation of hand operated levers which are coupled to the rear wheel axle by a crank and chain drive mechanism. Vehicles of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,987 and shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,980. Since the foot pedals turn with the front wheel, the rider's feet must assume an awkward position during turning. Moreover, if the tricycle should tip over, the rider's feet are likely to impact on the ground, causing injury.